Oogie
Name: Oogie (possibly older than Stranger) Age: Unknown Fur: Black and Purple Eye: Black and shining Likes: Lint, sleeping under the bed, Lint, Courtney and Max… and Lint Dislikes: Losing lint, getting thrown into scary situations (which for him is most of the time on a monster-hunting expedition) Family: Unknown, currently with Courtney's; but unknown to Mrs. Keller Background: Not much is known about the little critter named Oogie. But one thing was certain: He didn't come from the Book. He was the little Boggart, or Boogey Monster that was hiding in Courtney's room when she and her family moved into their house. He was easily lured out of his hiding spot in broad daylight due to his hankering for Lint, a Boogey Monster's chocolate if you will. Courtney was the one who welcomed to stay with her in her family's home, which is also a way for someone to keep a Boggart. Due to this, Oogie has great admiration and is fiercely loyal towards Courtney, but is not above using her sometimes to try and make a fast Makai buck. Aside from Negi he has also formed a friendship with Zazie's sister, Arte, later on. However, it's only as a babysitter and torture toy, so the friendship's a little strained at first. Chamo often acts as Courtney's trusty advisor in most things, though there are times his judgement and/or advice leaves much to be desired. He normally suffers either Justin's Elsa's wrath whenever his schemes are discovered or he is caught in one of his perverted acts (such as undressing the girls, stealing their underwear, or tricking them into wearing sexy lingerie). In the case of Courtney, he also suffers her wrath whenever he says or does something that earns her ire, leading him to shout to the effect of "Animal Abuse!" His level of power among the group is not as great as most of the teens shown in the story, though he has shown some considerable morphing capability whenever Courtney's magic fails at times, chief among them is shapeshifting into a breastplate for her protection, which is essential considering she can't regenerate from fatal attacks. He also has the disturbing hobby of keeping track of the girls' feelings for Justin, often to the chagrin of all involved. In the story, also like Alex, he too provides some occasional comic relief aside from his knowledge of other monstric beasts. Personality: Oogie is somewhat a little bit of a chicken to monsters bigger than him… which is most of the time. Later on, as he sees the love-triangle of Justin, Courtney, and Lilith, he just can't help himself from being a little perverted in the process. However, he does care for the kids a lot, considering they don't try to stomp, spear, or even kill him, unlike the rest of the monsters in the human world, the Makai, or the Darkness Dimension. Powers: Oogie, like all boogey monsters, can transform himself into whatever a person is most afraid of. He is also noted to transform into an uber version of himself; gaining more terrifying monstrous features as well as a scary and angered personality while enraged. His claws are able to grip anything: pads on his feet and paws contain a sticky substance allowing him to adhere to almost any surface and scale buildings and walls. His skeletal system is very flexible, allowing him to put his feet into his mouth and become a rolling ball/buzzsaw, while his legs are powerful enough to enable him to jump several feet into the air. He is also quite good at analyzing individual strength and character, and puts them in good use during times of need (such as seeking advice from Stranger or caming up "party formation" for the Nightbumper's support). Concept: Oogie is actually inspired from Stitch, from Lilo and Stitch; cute and fluffy design wise. While attitude wise, is Chamo-concepted. Category:Characters